disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Safari, So Good
"Safari, So Good" is the eighty-fourth episode of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on January 11, 2019. Plot Summary Mickey and Minnie gleefully set out to cross Africa's after missing the bus back to their hometown. Synopsis A tour bus breaks down in the middle of the Serengeti off-screen, and Minnie is sad because she and Mickey won't make it home anytime soon. Mickey, on the other hand, is excited about their big safari adventure. But then the bus leaves without them, making Minnie nervous about being left alone with all the wild animals. Mickey tries to cheer her up by taking her on an exciting adventure. They see many animals, including birds, antelope, a giraffe, and zebras. When a cheetah attempts kill a a baby gazelle, Minnie grabs it and the cheetah crashes on a stone and breaks its teeth. Mickey and Minnie then play a buffalo's horn like a saxophone and a hippo's teeth like a piano. Afterwards, they are seen with some hyenas, and Mickey tells a joke to try and make them laugh, but the joke is so bad that the hyenas frown instead. Then, Mickey takes a photo with Minnie and Bobo and then decides to take one with the mother elephant, only for her to shriek at the sight of the mouse and run away. Finally, when the animals are all drinking at a watering hole, Mickey and Minnie suck up all of the water. Afterwards, Mickey declares no more distractions and that they're off to Arusha. However, they ride on a zebra and end up crashing into other animals, and the impact causes some zebras to lose their stripes, a cheetah, leopard and some giraffes lose their spots and a lion loses his mane. The wind blows all the pieces away, causing the animals to cry. Feeling bad, Mickey and Minnie get the idea to paint the animals with all different colors and patterns. The bus returns and the tour guide tells Mickey and Minnie to hop onboard, but the latter are having too much fun and say that they could literally stay out here forever. Horrified, the animals pile onto the bus as it speeds away. Mickey and Minnie say goodbye and promise to take care of the wild for them. They then spot some meerkats as the short ends. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Bobo the Elephant (cameo) *Tour Guide Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse, Tour Guide *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Trivia *This episode contains homages to The Lion King: **The short's score contains references to "Circle of Life" and "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". **When Mickey and Minnie go up to the lion's den resembling Pride Rock, they wear leafy manes like young Simba does in the "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" sequence. *On the official YouTube page, the title is spelled as "So Fari, So Good". **This was fixed a few days later to better identify the YouTube page by its intended title. *When Mickey and Minnie repaint the animals, a cheetah is given the stripes and color scheme of the Cheshire Cat. Additionally, while not directly referencing specific figures, the patterns and spots painted on the other animals are inspired by some of the colorful animals found in It's a Small World. *Mickey and Minnie using animals as musical instruments is a reference to ''Steamboat Willie''.'' Gallery BoboSafariSoGood.jpeg|Bobo the Elephant. ShenziBanzaiEdSafariSoGood.jpeg LionKingSafariSoGood.jpg|''The Lion King homage PaintedAimalsSafariSoGood.jpg pt-br:Um Safari Divertido Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Featured shorts